


As hopeless as a soldier in a time of War

by RikkaYomi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Child Soldiers, Fanart, Ishval Civil War, Military Uniforms, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkaYomi/pseuds/RikkaYomi
Summary: [FANART] For the wonderful Batsutousai and her work : Blood-Stained. That AU is soooooooo cool #w#.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood-Stained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602886) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



> I hope more people will add to it and write Edward in the middle of the war or as Mustang's loyal dog. This AU deserves love! And the Ishvalan!Ed&Al AU too! )o).
> 
> Just a doodle for now, but maybe I'll draw a real piece later, when I'll be less busy =w=.

Somehow, I can't imagine Edward taking the time each morning to braid his hair. But he can't possibly let them free. So a ponytail it is. 

I always thought Edward's aversion with ponytails had to do with his father's hairdo. But I think he hates himself even more than he hates his father at that moment, so it could very well be a form of punishment to tie his hair that way. He's left Al alone after all.

_Like father like son._


End file.
